Prisoner Rue and Ryo
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story involving a similar story line to Prisoner and Paper Airplane, by Len and Rin Kagamine, the Vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

**The story line is based from 'Prisoner' sung by Len Kagamine. But I created characters that I think correlate rather well with this story line. This was difficult enough, so I don't want any hate reviews! If you are going say crappy things, at least say why it is what you say!**

**Disclaimer: First: This is Yaoi. (Not hard core) Mostly Shouenai. Second: Original story line not mine. **

**Note- My characters are mine! (Rue and Ryo)**

Rue's Story~

The moment I saw him, all I wanted to was get to know him. To have him stand beside me, in this lonely world of mine. The world of a prisoner.

I was locked away, with out being told why. While fearing what ever pain was in store me, I saw this boy, a pale boy with dark grey hair, and pale grey eyes. I had no idea what came over me, I just wanted to speak with him. But... between him and I... there is such a distant, a gap. I wrote a letter to give him when I was ready.

One day, I finally received the confidence to call him over to the fence and I threw my paper airplane over the fence, he seemed a little confused for a second. He quickly got the idea and caught the plane before it landed in the grass; his eyes looked back over to me before opening the plane. As he scanned the plane, he developed a little blush along his cheeks; he looked back over to me and smiled. I felt my heart flutter for the first time in so long.

I had believed in one day becoming free... to walk beside you, but I believed in my own lies.

As time wore on, that boy and I had begun to develop feelings for each other, and we wanted to be with each, but something happened and you had to go away. I never felt so alone.

After that, I had returned to becoming fearful, to giving up hope of everything; realizing that I could no longer see you or your smile, I cried... cried so much.

I had believed that if you had stayed by me, that I could smile... even with the path that was layed before me. It came to my realization... that I didn't know your name, that I couldn't follow you...

A couple of hours after that boy left, I returned to my cell. Pulling out the letter, the guards walked in, as they pinned me, they discovered that boy's letter to me. As if to torture me and make me suffer even more than they could conjure up now, they tore that letter. The last one that boy gave to me. I couldn't control my next actions as I had assaulted the guard who tore my last hope to see him. As punishment for my retaliation, my time had finally came, my last moments alive alone.

Deep down, I had no regrets... but my heart had screamed 'why?'. My answer was that I wanted to live longer. To see you and your smiling face one last time. I had a moment to say anything... to plead for my life... to beg for forgiveness for what ever sin I had committed. But... my wish...

"Please... I want to know... your name!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The story line is based off of 'Paper Airplane' sung by Rin Kagamine. I do not own that song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Paper Airplane. THIS is Yaoi (not hard core) mostly shouenai. **

**I own Rue and Ryo~**

Ryo's POV:

A long time ago in some other place, the two of us were living in different ways. We had communicated contently through paper airplanes.

It all started when I had passed by the prison gates with my father. This boy was sitting all by himself; his appearance was dirty of course. However, under that dust was a nice looking boy. Black hair and green eyes that seemed to see right through you. When he looked up at me, I felt so strange around him.

Over time, he and I had begun to meet secretly. But with the guards moving around, we had adopted a new method of communication, paper airplanes.

One thing I have never told him was of my illness, when it came to the point where I had to stay in the hospital, I simply escaped it so I could give him my next letter. And every time I saw his smile, I wanted to stay with him. To continue our innocent communication.

Whenever I read his letters, I would feel so happy and warm inside. We grew to love each other over time and decided to live together once he was free.

However, my father saw the letter I was reading, he became furious. He stated that I couldn't meet that boy anymore. I couldn't understand why.

Long ago, I made my resolve that I all I ever want is to continue to remain by your side. No matter how bleak and hopeless things seemed, I would never leave you. But... when I look out this window, this light that shines through shine a false hope for me.

Not long after, I was emotionally destroyed when I found that I almost could no longer walk. The doctors stated that if I did anything drastic, that my chances of living would grow dimmer,

'But what if I don't do anything drastic? And I die? What would he do if he found out?' I made up my mind to go and see the boy one finally time. I quickly wrote my letter and escaped the hospital.

As I ran, my body grew more tired and it became difficult to move. Once I had finally made it, that boy was there, his smile made it so difficult to send that paper plane over, however, I committed to my decision and let that plane fly over. My heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces when I watched him read ever word I had to offer and a reason why, without telling him the truth. I walked to the fence, giving one last smile before turning to leave. Before I could get any where, I felt him grab my wrist, and heard him speak the first words we've ever spoken to each other.

"Wait! Does this mean your never coming back? ... I will keep this letter dear, and maybe someday... you will return?" I felt tears fill my eyes and he let go of my arm.

When I made it back to the hospital, back to my room, I no longer had the energy for anything, my body fell. With nothing but the side of the mattress to support me, I sat there in pain... sadness that boy's face imprinted into my mind as he read that last letter.

The nurses soon came in to do their usual check ups, and we're terrified to find my on the ground, and barley breathing. The events of everything around me can in and out of focus as they worked to make me stable again. Despite the pain I felt, I felt despair and longing for that boy. I vaguely noticed my father standing in the door way until the nurses escorted him out. My initial fear was what father would do now? He knows about that boy and if the nurses tell him about what I did... I couldn't even imagine. Now, I felt agony at the thought.

The months seemed to go by slowly and painfully as my body was no longer able to move. I later found out what my father did and I couldn't bear to fight of this illness anymore and had let things take their course.

All I wanted was to now meet that boy on the other side, to let what ever force was out there to end this terrible suffering. With whatever strength I had, I reached for my most treasured paper plane, and all I had to begun to wish for was to see your face again. The strength soon faded and I felt my arm and the plane slip down the bed side. My vision began to fade and I fell into darkness.

When I awoke, I was in a green field. Surrounded by nothing but a deep blue sky and a single flower. What had suddenly caught my eye was a paper plane that flew by, my natural desire was to chase after it. But, once I had started running, the agonizing pain forced me to collapse. When I lifted my head from the grass, the first thing that caught my was that boy, that vision didn't last long. He soon began to fade into nothing, and so did my vision.

When I awoke, I felt warm hands around mine, my paper plane in them. I glanced over to my father before feeling one last heart beat in my chest, and then saw nothing but darkness.

I soon found myself standing where I used to, near that boy's fence, when the fence faded, it revealed that boy. I was myself over whelmed with joy and we walked over to each other. Our hands intertwined and we walked to whatever destination had waited for us.

I soon found his name, Rue. My Rue.


End file.
